Goodbye My Friend,My Father
by PamHeydt
Summary: Thought it begins with CHiPs, this is an EMERGENCY STORY that deals with the death of a character's parent. Please rate and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Good-Bye My Friend, My Father

By Pam and Irene

Disclaimer-It is going to be 'dark' but I promise that everything will turn out right for everyone. Sue, Irene-thank you for the chats and ideas for this story, and for letting me use Josie and Jess.

This deals with how friends help one deal with the death of an officer.

Erica, Melissa, Chris, William, and Travis Schwamm, Rob, Deke, Jason and Jax are original  
characters and my creations and not to be used without my permission. Josie, Jess,and Randy Abrahms belong to Irene and Sue of CHiPs Central yahoogroups.

Rated T for Teen due to subject matter and language and it is an EMERGENCY and CHiPs Crossover.

Errors in Translation are mine

GOODBYE MY FRIEND, MY FATHER Chapter 1

Joe Getraer sat in the living room of his home reliving the memories of the day he wished had never happened: the loss of Lt. Ambrose Schwamm not only was affecting his family, but one of Joe's CHP  
family was suffering also. Although Erica was physically healing from an injury, he doubted her spirit was ever to recover. Joe hoped that with some time, and the love of family and friends, as well as her  
faith in the spirits, she would come back to them, healed fully. Joe sipped his coffee and began reliving the day that this nightmare began:

Randy Abrams returned to the station, though his uniform had been soiled with smoke and soot. He had told relatives that a loved one would not be returning to them because they had been killed on the freeway by the snipers. The young man was white, and his face was lined with fatigue, all vestiges of cockiness and attitude long since washed out of him.

"Sarge, I have something to tell you. But first how is Ponch? Is he ok?" He was stuttering because he too was becoming emotionally drained by this day's events. "Sarge it was my fault…I did not keep my eyes on my partner," he said, all of a sudden looking more like a small child than a cocky bully.

"Randy you were at the scene of an accident; this was not your fault." Joe tried to reassure him, but to no avail.

Randy raised his voice slightly as if to make a point. "Yeah it was Sarge; I just didn't look and did my own thing. I blame myself, and submit for any discipline you see fit, sir." He stared at his toes  
for a while.

"Abrams, I think you finally understand, don't you. Sometimes you are the only  
thing standing between your partner, the public or anyone and danger. It is a  
great responsibility, isn't it?"

"Yeah Sarge, it is."

"Go do the reports Randy; we will talk about discipline another time. Be  
glad Poncherello is ok." At that moment, he had decided not to add more stress and felt that the beating Randy was giving himself was punishment enough.

Randy reached for the object that was in his pocket. "Oh yeah, I found this at the site, it was in a burnt up car, we couldn't tell who or what was in there, but the forensic team is on it now."

Randy handed Joe the little piece of metal, Joe took a handkerchief from his  
pocket, and after a sinking feeling he knew what it was...

He told Randy, who almost fell with the news.

" Why?" Then Randy squared his shoulders, and called the forensic team. After  
speaking with them for a few moments it was confirmed. This morning Randy was a boy acting as a man. Today he finally grew up. His shoulders slumped, his heart heavy with what he would have to do. He asked Joe if he could tell her.

Nodding Joe sent him on his errand.

Knocking on her office door, he was told to come in.

"What are you doing here Abrams?" she said not looking too happy to see him.

"Miss Hitt... Erica... I was hoping I could talk to you…" Randy said, his  
emotions roughening his voice.

"Say what you have to say and then show yourself out." Not many  
gave Randy Abrams a chance after the tabloids named him as part of a three way  
affair with Jess and Jon; at times Erica did, but after the day everyone had-Jon  
and Ponch kidnapped and injured by the snipers, her patience was not at its  
peak..

"Erica... Lt. Schwamm…"

"He should be here in about 20 minutes." Looking up, Erica saw the emotions playing in his eyes.

"Erica…LT. Schwamm…" Randy just blurted it out; not knowing what was to happen seconds later. "He died in the sniper attack this morning."

Erica walked over to him and slapped him with all the strength she had, but Randy just lowered his head in shame and one silent tear fell.

"What kind of sick perverted joke are you trying to pull? You're a lying sonofa…" Erica quickly reined in her temper.

Randy, sick to his stomach, handed her the nameplate that Joe had cleaned enough to see the ID tag.

"Noooooo!" She screamed as she sank to her knees, holding his nameplate in her  
hands.

"Erica..." Randy tried to offer some support.

"Just leave me be...a da nv s di (leave! )" The first was in English, but the last two words  
were in Cherokee.

Randy quietly closed the door behind him. Looking down the hallway, he saw Bear and Sindy talking and he walked to them and told both what had happened and how Erica took the news. They promised to see that she would be alright and Randy then left. Soon he found himself sitting alone in the park across from Central; as he sat under a tree hidden from everyone, he removed the badge from his shirt and looked at it. The question now was did he deserve to wear the badge after so much dishonor that he brought to it with his carelessness and carousing? Was he worthy to wear it? No. But he then realized that he wanted to be. He wanted to be more than worthy; he wanted to be like Jon, Ponch, Bear, and all the others- he wanted to belong. He wanted to do this uniform justice and Ambrose's memory honor. As the sun lowered, he remembered the time that he and Ambrose went running:

"You are a good cop, but it takes more than a uniform to make an officer, it takes determination, a sense of honor, duty and selflessness to make it and I see all of that inside of you ."

Randy swallowed the water and just looked at the man standing beside him. "But I…didn't mean it…she is…"

"A valuable part of the CHP also; the day you came here, you made advances toward Kathy Lanahan, Josie Valentino, Bonnie Clark, Sindy Cahill, Jess Riley and Erica Hitt. What are we to think? All the women that work here-you've seen how I treat them-I feel as if they are my daughters and Jon is marrying Jess soon, so just be careful to not cross the line anymore and when it comes to Erica, she is very special-to John Gage." Ambrose began to think of his words. "Abr….Randy, why don't we go to that table there and talk, I want to get to know you-not the cop, but the man-" Randy and Ambrose talked for hours on and off duty and when he remembered those days, his own emotions showed and he began to grieve for the man that had become his friend and mentor.

Bear and Sindy had entered the room to see Erica holding the nameplate to her  
heart and in tears. Soon as Erica heard the door open, she looked up, saw them  
both and asked if anyone had told Melissa, Bear  
couldn't find the words, but he and Sindy both knelt beside her. "Not sure, but  
we'll make sure she knows that they will be caught." Sindy was the first to speak.

"You and Ambrose were great friends; want one of us to call your brother  
Jason; you'll need him beside you…" Bear was the first one to say what Sindy was thinking as well. Then he helped Erica to her feet.

Erica nodded, never removing her head from his chest. "If news reached West  
Virginia…"  
Both understood that her and Jason had a 'falling out' but were still first  
and foremost brother and sister and she would need both John and Jason to help her through this. In minutes Joe and LT. Bates entered the room;  
Erica quickly composed herself, locking away all emotions.

"Lt. Bates, Joe, please let me tell Melissa-he died on the way to my home to  
check on ME! Melissa told him to make sure I was OK after everything that  
happened…I OWE BOTH Melissa and Ambrose this much." She then continued, wiping  
tears from under her glasses. "It needs to come from me and no one else- because  
Ambrose was my CO with MAIT, the one who hired me… and the one who…" Erica  
couldn't finish the thoughts that formed.

Harold Bates thought about her heart felt appeal to tell Melissa; he then  
said his answer.  
"OK, but on the following condition: You go home afterward, returning on the  
day you are scheduled, ready for duty. Technically you are still on leave so I  
am making an exception. Am I clear?"

A softly spoken "Yes sir" was uttered. Erica couldn't believe that Bates was  
granting her request.

Harold readied to leave with Erica but he also wanted to make sure Melissa  
Schwamm was going to be alright and be sure a neighbor was going to be able to  
help after hearing the news of her husband's passing.

They were at her home within minutes and Erica began feeling afraid about  
telling Melissa and what it would cause. Never in her life as a firefighter did  
she have to make this call- the Next of Kin call- but knew that afterward, even  
the strongest of firefighter, or police officer wept. Thinking about John made  
it easier, but still, this was her friend, someone that treated her like family.

The door opened and Melissa was smiling. "Come in," she led them to the  
kitchen and continued. "Ambrose should be here for lunch soon Erica and I know  
he wants to see the pictures of the powwow we went to." Then she began  
laughing. "And Harold, you need to get in here for that cup of coffee we  
promised you…" Then she noticed that Erica's face looked pale and Harold Bates  
was staring off. Something's wrong, isn't it?" The trio entered the kitchen and  
sat, before Erica gave her the news.

"I don't know really where to begin- Ambrose was on the way to my house before  
going on duty…and there was a sniper attack…"  
Although overwrought with emotions, Erica suppressed them to stay strong for  
Melissa Schwamm.

"He's with the ages, isn't he?" No tears, no screaming, just the look of  
sheer shock and sadness.

"Yes ma'am, he is." Erica's voice was soft.  
"23 years with the CHP and I knew that one day it would happen." The cup held  
in Melissa's hand fell to the ground and broke, the tears began to fall. Both  
rose from where they sat and quickly helped Melissa to a chair.

"Would you like for me to ask a neighbor to stay with you?" Melissa shook her  
head in answer to Bates' question.

"I can call Chris, Travis and William for you, if you'd wish?" Erica  
remembered about their sons and so she volunteered to do something, anything to  
help.

"Harold, on second thought, can you call Betty Getraer and umm…the CHP union  
for me-I need…" Erica gave her a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
Melissa just held her hand a minute longer. "And Erica, yes, please call the  
boys for me sweetie, I need them, but, don't tell them, I will…you heard the  
stories about William's lead foot and the trouble it gets him into outside of  
the planes he flies at El Toro. And Chris- OH NO-he's assigned to Central for  
one of the officers to attend a refresher at the academy and should be here in a  
hour from San Diego with Clarissa and Trey; so he won't know until he gets here;  
he left about an hour or two ago. And Travis, he's going to be needed now more  
than ever…" Silent tears began to fall, and Melissa removed them with the tissue, but more took their place.

"I've never met them, but Ambrose speaks of them often to me, telling me about  
what they did…" Finally they saw a small smile on Melissa's face because of  
Erica's comment.  
"There is one child we need to find…Ambrose has a daughter that was born in  
Texas; we had hired an investigator to find her, but if you can find Skylark  
that would be the best gift from the CHP to his memory…" Erica held it together  
for Melissa and became emotionally distant after Betty got there with the CHP  
representative and was able to leave Melissa's home.

As she helped Melissa, her mind began to drift to thoughts about finding her  
father and thoughts of Ambrose, and what if- *OH GOD, how can it be, if it is;  
no it can't. Josie said her friend started last week and was searching night  
and day for my dad and that it might not work* Erica kept the thought, but  
placed it out of her mind for the time so she could help Melissa contact their  
sons and have them home to help her arrange his service. After leaving the home  
that Ambrose shared with Melissa, Erica returned to her home, and began  
remembering hearing others being told by the chaplain, that one of the  
fatalities that morning was Ambrose- but the way he told them was fitting of his  
memory:

"Please everyone- be seated." The chaplain stood, holding his hands in the  
air, signaling all to be quiet. Kathy was sitting next to Bonnie. Harlan sat  
next to Turner and Fritz. Everyone present silently questioning and then it  
began:

"I have been asked to…" for the chaplain, this was difficult; he and Ambrose  
served in Korea and Nam, attended academy together, stood up in each other's  
weddings, and shared in the baptisms of their children, who were now grown and  
on their own. "CHP Central Division LT. Ambrose Christopher Schwamm, Sr., at  
approximately 7:45 AM," the Chaplain, trying to keep his own voice from  
cracking, stopped for a brief moment before continuing, "died from injuries sustained in a fatal auto accident." Everyone was in shock to hear of this  
happening. For a few officers present, this was the first time they had seen  
the specter of death enter into the CHP. Others had seen the specter  
before: Andy, Steve and others too numerous to name across the state and in  
their lives as officers in the CHP or military. Death had touched others, but  
for the officers at Central, it was harder because everyone was part of a  
family. After leaving Bear and Sindy, she remembered that she  
went outside to wait for Bates; once again Erica began thinking about what how  
different life would be without her best friend and the daughter still yet to be  
found; the  
sound of a clearing throat broke her thoughts.

"Hi." Looking up, she saw Joe Getraer.  
"Want to talk for a few minutes- Ambrose..." Joe chuckled softly when he  
noticed a faraway look, "He always said that you came out here and  
cleared your head. Just where he said you could be found- next to the tree."  
Both laughed about the melted Christmas tree and how the real one was planted  
outside by her, Joe, Jess, Grossie, Bear and Ambrose. Both remembered how much fun they had planting that tree and laughed as they talked about the way Jess and Joe volunteered her and Bear to buy pizza and drinks for everyone. Soon the conversation became serious.

"Yeah, but now…Joe, I may have…I began searching for my real father." Erica said it, and now it was real to her.

This was news to him. "If that helps you find out the answers, then where do  
I sign up to help?"

"It's not that easy-what if I found him, and he's not going to want me, or  
he's not alive to see the woman I am now. What if…if he…" A sigh escaped her  
lips and Joe saw it. Looking at her, Joe understood-Erica was afraid of being  
rejected by her father.

"Any man would be proud to have you as his daughter." Joe was seated next to her and she looked at  
the flags still at full mast.

"When will the flags be lowered?" Erica didn't know this part of procedure  
because it has never been brought up, that is, until today.

Joe offered her his hand. "Let's do that for Ambrose together." Both walked to the flag poles and Joe began to untie the lines for the California flag. The wind was gently blowing her hair  
and sleeves of her blouse.

"Please let me; he was my CO and best friend…." Joe could only nod in  
agreement, because he knew that this was a small way to let him rest in peace  
and steady herself. The inner grace Erica began to display in Joe's presence  
gave a new respect for her. Slowly, the flag began to lower and her voice  
filled the air. Even sung, Joe recognized that it was TAPS; at once, he and  
others outside stood in salute, watching the solemn moment, some not knowing one  
of their own was being laid to rest days later:

The first flag began to lower slowly.

DAY IS DONE,  
GONE THE SUN,  
FROM THE HILLS,  
FROM THE LAKE,  
FROM THE SKY.

ALL IS WELL,  
SAFELY REST,  
GOD IS NIGH.

As the lines were tied at the first flag, the second verse was sung, and  
everyone began to sense that tragedy had happened.  
Walking to the second flag, Erica began untying the line, repeating what she  
did with the California flag. In her heart, she was truly saying final goodbyes  
to those she lost, in firefighting, and now her best friend and mentor.

GO TO SLEEP  
PEACEFUL SLEEP  
MAY THE SOLDIER OR SAILOR,  
GOD KEEP.  
ON THE LAND OR THE DEEP,  
SAFE IN SLEEP.

LOVE GO NIGH  
MUST THOU GO  
WHEN THE DAY  
AND THE NIGHT  
NEED THEE SO?  
ALL IS WELL  
SPEEDTH ALL  
TO THEIR REST.

FADES THE LIGHT  
AND AFAR  
GOETH DAY  
AND THE STARS  
SHINETH BRIGHT  
FARE THEE WELL  
DAY IS DONE  
NIGHT IS ON

THANKS AND PRAISE  
FOR OUR DAYS  
NEATH THE SUN  
NEATH THE STARS  
NEATH THE SKY

AS WE GO  
THIS WE KNOW  
GOD IS NIGH

The flag lines were secured, and a lone voice called out ORDER ARMS, DISMISSED- the voice belonged to Harold Bates. All present stood silently  
as dismissal was called. Erica didn't cry, but all had heard her voice waiver  
and sometimes crack, as if holding back; Harold didn't understand at first, but  
when he saw the flags lowered to half, he knew-Central had been told, and flags  
lowered in respect.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Joe and Harold said for her to go home-as per agreement. As the officers  
entered, some were placing the mourning ribbons on their badges and not laughing  
or telling jokes; Central was too quiet…entirely too quiet. Both went into Joe's  
office.

"We need to meet with Melissa again and see what more we can do for her."  
Harold Bates wasn't ready for the next few days.  
A knock came from the doorway. Ronda stood there silently and then was  
motioned to enter. "Forgive me Sgt. Getraer, LT.; the ummm… replacement officer  
for Prisson arrived from San Diego." Ronda left after she gave Joe the file.  
Soon his face lost all color: Joe saw the name and personnel file picture and  
then gave Bates the file.

"Harold, he doesn't know-"Handing over the file, Joe closed his eyes and knew  
something was going to happen soon as he came to Central.

"One officer dead, whole division is in uproar, Ambrose's son being assigned  
temporarily to us, and now I'm not sure…" The LT. ran his hand across his face  
in frustration at the day's events.

"Harold, I know at times you and Ambrose didn't see 'eye to eye' on issues,  
but he was your friend also." Joe looked at the picture and sent up a silent  
prayer for the next few days to end and never be repeated-but the cycle of life  
always had ways of making itself known. Joe thought about Betty and how his  
kids would react if, like Ambrose, he were to die in the line of duty; something  
told him all officers were going to react in either a similar or exact same way.  
The thoughts he had took him back to last night and how Betty held him tight,  
she tried not to show how much it hurt her, but he could see it in the embraces  
she gave. Joe remembered that since the sniper attacks began, waking in Betty's arms and her getting up with him and embracing him once more before he went to work. Bates remembered being held  
throughout the nights by his wife and in the morning before leaving, told to be  
extra careful and asked to call home before leaving Central so she could have  
something special ready for him. Bates thought he saw unshed tears in his wife's eyes, but she said she was up with a cold.

Hours passed since everyone heard news of the death. All news channels  
covered the story and an unknown photographer took the picture in front of  
Central of several officers saluting the lowering flags and also that of an  
officer embracing another who was distraught over the death of one of their own;  
the pictures and even video made the world news and also appeared on the front  
page of an evening edition. No one at Central, or any police department, was  
ever ready for this event to occur.

That night several officers from A Shift began readying for the funeral and  
memorial service that would take place days later in front of Central. Jon was  
at home polishing his badge and thought about Jess- how she was smiling before  
he left to go to work the day he went missing and then soft tears being shed as  
he walked into Central and the reaction she had when she saw the bruises on his  
body and when heard of Ambrose's death. Ponch had polished his badge until it  
shone bright, and then placed the mourning tape to it. This gave him time- time  
to remember how close he had been to "resting in peace". The most vivid memory  
gave him chills-he still to this day felt the glass against his neck as Jon and  
the others fought to keep it from lowering suddenly and cutting his body apart.

For Josie, she was polishing her badge and then went to her closet and took  
out her dress uniform. After checking to see if everything was ready, she  
ttached the black cloth to her badge. She felt the talisman around her neck.  
"As Erica says, "May our Great Father forever watch over all of us  
until the end of time." Josie also looked at the unopened envelop that sat on  
the desk from her friend that held the address Erica so wanted to have-  
the information about her biological father.

Jess, though she didn't know Ambrose very well, thought of the LT. and how he  
came to her aid on several occasions- one involving Erica and her temper:

Sir, wonder if I could have a minute of your time?" Jess was in the doorway  
of Ambrose's office holding the file she was going to program after this talk.

"Come in, and the only ones that call me sir are officers in trouble and  
people looking for my dad-I asked that you to call me Ambrose remember?" She saw the  
smile playing upon his face.  
"It's about Erica. Ambrose, since Maddox happened, and she fell from the  
horse, I don't know how to say it-"

"So just say it Jess; we're friends here." The ease he spoke with her put her  
fears to rest entirely. He held a chair out for Jess. After Jess was seated,  
Ambrose sat in the chair next to her, both facing each other.  
Jess looked at him and blurted it out. "Erica's about to break-I know it.  
Short temper, not eating, or sleeping right; I know this because she's having  
severe headaches and taking Tylenol like its candy..."

"I've seen it too; now I know it's real. Let's get a plan to get her help"  
They worked together to get help for Erica, who was then trying to cope by  
herself.

All the officers were doing the same ritual at their homes, and none knew that  
a temporary officer was being introduced to them and he was going to turn ones  
world inside out.

That night Erica was at home cleaning as the phone rang.

"Hitt residence." Her voice was on the other end.

"Its Melissa dear, was I disturbing you?"

"No ma'am, not at all. How are you feeling?" Erica tried to sound calm, but  
wasn't sure of the success she was having.

"I honestly can't say; I know that I miss Ambrose." Erica could hear that Melissa Schwamm was also holding back tears.

"I was just remembering all the good times and how much we enjoyed last  
weekend at the powwow. Soon as John gets the pictures developed, I'll bring  
them over for you to see and even copy the ones you want to have."

"I was hoping John was there with you." Melissa was going to need their help in the coming days.

"He'll be here in the morning-"

"I was hoping…could you both meet me at the mortuary tomorrow before viewing?" Melissa found the letter Ambrose wrote, telling her about the life he led in the Marine Corps, that before meeting and marrying Melissa, he had a child with a young Indian girl in Texas that he was trying to  
and may have found her.

"We will. He was like a father to me, and a lot of officers at Central."  
Tears stay back, was all Erica thought.

"The true reason I called is that I found something on his desk after everyone  
left-it was a letter asking you to give his eulogy, should he be…" Erica heard  
soft sobbing.

"It's the least I can do for him, and you." Erica wrote on a piece of paper  
the name of the funeral home and phone number to call if she needed directions  
and to call if something came up.

"Thank you. I better make this last call and try to rest." Erica heard the  
tiredness in her voice and thought about how she would have felt if she was able  
to arrange John Wolfe's funeral those many years ago.

"No matter the hour, if you need to talk, call me. Night Melissa."

"Night Erica." As the call ended, she knew that she needed to hear his voice,  
to say I love you, so that if... She just couldn't finish the thought. Erica  
called the number from memory and was glad to hear someone pick up.  
"Station 51, Firefighter Lopez- sure, I'll get him." Marco walked into the dorm.  
"Hey Johnny, ya got a phone call- its Erica." Marco walked back into the  
dayroom as the news began. The firefighters had non- stop responses today for  
both the engine and squad, so they didn't know what happened until...

"This is the KTLA Evening News; we now send you live to the Central Division  
CHP for breaking news on the death of an officer in the line of duty."

Hank gets everyone to quiet down, and John takes the call from Erica in the  
dorm.

"Hi angel girl; this is a surprise." As the couple talked on the phone,  
everyone else was watching the news as the story unfolded.

"This is Trevor Lange reporting live from the California Highway Patrol  
Central Division offices. I have just attended a press conference where  
officials have revealed that an officer was fatally wounded this morning in a  
sniper attack and two officers in this command were kidnapped and later rescued.  
Ambrose Christopher Schwamm, Sr. succumbed to injuries in an eleven car accident that was  
allegedly caused by these two individuals," the pictures of Barstow and Love were shown on  
the screen. "Officers are in the process of questioning the alleged shooter and his partner; and later in the week both will be arraigned on charges, including murder and kidnapping. I am Trevor Lange, returning you to our studio."

Johnny walked into the dayroom, a somber look on his face; at that moment everyone knew why she called; all knew they would get a similar call saying "I love you." Hank was the first to speak. "John, we just saw the news report-hope Erica knows we're here for her, all of Central and Mrs. Schwamm." Cap patted John's shoulder and left the room to make a few calls to see if, perhaps the  
fire departments could pay respects to Ambrose and his family at this time. They  
still watched the news, and all were wondering what Erica told him on the phone.

Roy and Marco looked at Johnny. "Erica's ok; we're to meet Melissa and her  
family before the viewing." No one, as John sat down, made further  
mention of the funeral or anything about it so to avoid the possibility of a  
jinx. They all sat down at the table to play cards and didn't know Hank had  
left and returned half an hour later, until he cleared his throat.

"Its official, the chief is ordering all stations to lower flags to half mast  
and place bunting over the doors of all stations for 7 days. A delegation from  
the fire department will be attending to pay respects and I have requested to  
Chief McConnikee that our shift be involved, we will be told tomorrow before  
shift ending if it will be honored." The remainder of the night was quiet and  
seemed that everyone was staying home and away from the world.

While home, Erica tried to erase the memories of his death, by playing her  
stereo. Each song evoked something inside of her and one song made her think of  
the CHP Ball. Erica remembered the night, as if yesterday:

Everyone was enjoying themselves; even LT. Bates was smiling, both Jon and  
Jess were dancing and beaming in the glow of new love. As the night continued,  
many officers asked for permission to have a dance with the dates of their  
friends and Ambrose was no exception.

"John, glad to see you both made it." Both men, she remembered, looked very  
handsome in tuxedos.  
"Thank you sir…" They shared a handshake and smiled as the soon to be object  
of the Lt.'s request came into view. She really did look like a princess;  
Ambrose thought for a second it wasn't her, but soon as he saw the smile-he  
knew. Moments later, she joined them.

"Erica, I was just about to ask John if I could have the honor of dancing with  
you when they play the next song." Ambrose was smiling and John added, "As long  
as I have the honor of sharing a dance with Melissa." Everyone watched as both  
couples walked arm and arm together to the dance floor and one of his favorite  
songs- SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW, filled the room, Ambrose held Erica  
lightly in his arms. Everyone there saw the smiles Ambrose and Erica shared;  
John and Melissa heard some comment that it was like watching father/daughter and  
Meg Wilson even made the snide comment that it looked like two lovers dancing,  
earning a dirty look from Jeb Turner and his wife, who were dancing close to her and  
Joel DeLaney.

As GOODBYE MY FRIEND played on the stereo, Erica sat on the couch,  
finally letting the tears fall, then succumbing to a dreamless sleep.

Morning came and John unlocked the door and saw Erica sleeping on the couch,  
tear streaks on her face. He thought about waking her, but was going to wait  
until he had something fixed for her to eat. *Must have finally let it all go.*  
Soon as John had breakfast ready, she woke up with a start.

"It's me, just getting ya something to eat." John came out of the kitchen and  
was already dressed in a white shirt, black tie and tan slacks.

"Don't feel like it- we have to be there at 12." John watched as Erica got up  
and could tell she cried all night only by the sound of her voice. That was  
something she wouldn't admit to; until she was forced-something Johnny didn't  
want to do.

"That's not going to help-remember you are on some very powerful pain meds." He won and  
after showering, Erica returned to the room dressed in a dark blue suit and both  
sat at the table but Erica wouldn't eat a lot, she said because her thoughts  
were elsewhere. What Erica could not tell him that she was in purification and  
only was only allowing herself fruit and water for 7 days and nights."

Before they left for the funeral home, Josie and Ponch stopped to see her and  
all talked for a few minutes.

"I got it late last night-and wanted to be here when you read it. My friend  
found your father…" John looked at her and smiled just like Josie was, because  
he knew Erica wanted more than anything for this day to come. Upon opening the  
envelop Erica saw the name and the address; John held Erica so she could cry and  
begin to grieve- to truly grieve. Josie picked the letter up from the driveway and when she saw the name, understood the reaction.

An hour later, Melissa, two of her sons, and several officers of the CHP were  
at the Funeral home preparing for the viewing and calling hours. But one of the  
sons was missing; "Will all of your sons be here for the viewing and services?"  
The funeral director wanted to be sure that everything was right.

"Yes" Melissa was trying to be strong, but the emotions were there and  
everyone was helping her cope. A.C was at his car getting the picture of his  
dad that we would like at the altar."

"Mrs. Schwamm, I understand your husband left instructions about the service?"  
The young woman was remembering what she was told in the office earlier.

"Yes-" Melissa was standing next to Joe as she explained. "He wants our sons to  
talk about their dad, and one of his staff, Erica Hitt to give the eulogy." No  
one knew what was about to happen at the viewing or the changes everyone's life  
would take-John, Jon, Ponch, Bates, Joe- when A.C. entered the room, and was  
in uniform. Melissa looked up and smiled at him. "Everyone, forgive me for not  
introducing our sons to you." Two looked identical: but one was wearing a  
Marine Corps. Uniform and one was in a black suit and wearing minister's collar.  
"This is William (he was in a Marine LT. uniform), (Rev.) Travis, and our oldest, Chris."  
The others saw the resemblance that Joe and LT. Bates had seen earlier in his personnel file picture and immediately thought about what could have happened at Central to all of the officers and staff under Ambrose's command; the funeral director broke their thoughts when she began talking to  
Melissa once more.

"I know you may want a few minutes of privacy before…I will assure you and  
your family that the press will be kept at a considerable distance, an honor  
guard will also provide escort for you and the family." William held his  
mother's hand.

"Mom, I got it under control for you. Sgt. Getraer and LT. Bates chose the  
CHP honor guard earlier," Chris volunteered that information, and then William  
spoke next, "and the Marines as well will be assisting at my request."

"William, I don't know how any of you are able to remain so calm with all  
that's happening." Melissa's hand was now being held by Travis as the others  
exited, leaving Melissa, Chris, Travis and William in the sanctuary to collect  
their thoughts and ready for the viewing.

They sat down and that is when Travis asked about what happened earlier that day. "Mom, what happened this morning? I came in and you were holding something  
and crying-"  
"Travis, your dad wrote a letter and in its envelope it had a pocket watch." Travis held it carefully, and was asked to read it aloud.

TO MY BELOVED:

FOR YEARS I HAVE TRIED TO RECONCILE MY GUILT AND TO TELL YOU WHY I NEED TO BE  
ALONE ON OCTOBER 10 AND AUGUST 27. OCTOBER 10 IS THE DATE A LITTLE GIRL,  
CREATED IN LOVE WAS WELCOMED INTO THE WORLD- HER BIRTHNAME IS SKYLARK  
FIREWALKER, BUT HER NAME WAS LATER CHANGED TO PROTECT HER. SHE WAS BORN WHEN I WAS ON KOREA. HER MOTHER, WILLOW WINDS FIREWALKER AND I PLEDGED OUR LOVE TO EACH OTHER AND LATER SHE WAS TOLD THAT MY UNIT PERISHED IN A FIREFIGHT; BUT NO ONE TOLD HER THAT I WAS ALIVE AND THAT I LOVED HER…I  
RETURNED AND COULD NOT FIND THEM. THEN I MET YOUR MOTHER AND FOUND MY HEART  
WAS CAPABLE TO LOVE ONCE MORE AND HAS BEEN SO FOR OVER THE 25 YEARS WE HAVE BEEN  
MARRIED. AUGUST 27, IS THE DATE WILLOW WAS MURDERED AND OUR LITTLE GIRL WAS  
SENT AWAY FOR SAFETY BY THE TRIBE'S SHAMAN. I FELT AS IF MY WORLD WAS FALLING  
APART AND AT THE SAME TIME MY HEART WAS SOARING WITH THE EAGLES WHEN I WAS CONTACTED BY AN  
INVESTIGATOR AND TOLD THAT SHE WAS FOUND IN LA-ALIVE AND READYING FOR HER WEDDING. SHE HAS ALSO SEARCHED FOR ME THROUGH THE SAME INVESTIGATOR AND WANTED TO MEET YOU, YOUR MOTHER AND I; NO STRINGS, SHE JUST WANTED TO KNOW I WAS ALRIGHT, - SHE DOESN'T KNOW I AM HER FATHER, PLEASE FORGIVE AND NEVER DOUBT  
MY LOVE FOR YOU."

"She doesn't know-oh man, how do we tell her without scaring her senseless?"  
William and Travis looked to Chris. Chris held the  
pocket watch, looking at the picture inside and the engraving: TO A LOVE W. The  
faded picture of a young girl and young man wearing a uniform: their  
father stared up at him.

On the way to the funeral home, Erica fingered the locket that hung around her  
neck. It was her mothers and the only thing she had left to remember her by.  
"I'll give you a penny for your thoughts; how about a million dollars." John could  
sense in her facial expressions she was thinking.

"Sorry-just thinking about what we found out; how it felt to tell Jason I  
found him, finding my dad- I can't believe Josie found my dad-  
my dad- "Erica was again trying to stay calm because she knew being upset  
would help no one in the days to come.

"Just try not to think about anything right now; just remember the good things  
and how much he truly cared about all of you at Central." John looked at her  
and resumed driving; knowing Erica would talk later, when she felt better.

At the funeral home, friends were gathered and giving condolences to the family. John and Erica entered and walked toward Melissa, to extend their sympathy.

"John, Erica…I am so glad to see both of you." Melissa greeted them each with an embrace that would have been like that a mother gives her children.

"How are you doing?" Both stood together and saw the hurt, grief and tears they shared.

."Better, but it's hard not to see him come home." Erica respected Melissa greatly and was, with John  
going to be there for her through everything. In moments, three men stood beside Melissa.

"I hope…" Melissa wiped away a tear then continued, "Travis, William, Chris, this is Erica Hitt and John Gage." In seconds, they would meet for the first time.

"John, Erica, I'm pleased to meet you." Travis shook each of their hands as did William, but one spoke words that everyone felt.

"I wish we met under better circumstances..." He extended his hand and when their eyes met, she was rendered speechless. Neither her mind nor eyes saw Chris Schwamm, but Erica's thoughts went back to Ambrose Schwamm and how he looked on their first meeting before she was hired for the CHP.

"Miss Hitt, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" Everyone noticed the palor in her face and everything began to become dark around the edges and hard to breath.

"It can't be…they told me…this can't be…Ambrose;" the room suddenly went black and she had fainted into the young man's arms.

"Don't worry, I got her-"Chris held her in his arms and walked quickly  
out of the room. Some saw John running toward the door, but thought that maybe he was called back to the station. None saw that John returned and quickly went to where Chris took Erica. Minutes later, she awoke to the feeling of a hand touching her cheek, whispering comforting words to her. John watched Chris and remained in the background watching all of her brothers carefully, ready to intercede if needed.

"It's ok …Sky, please wake up." So that John could make sure Erica was alright, Chris moved to the right of him.

"A little high…but expected." Erica began to become more alert, but John was being cautious, as was Chris and Travis.

William just entered the room to see if everyone was alright.  
"William, she's OK; if anyone asks, she still isn't feeling well from being  
hurt a few weeks ago." He understood by the tone in his mother's voice that  
there was no room for questioning. Abrams was outside and heard part of the  
conversation.

Randy Abrams wanted to listen in on more of the garbled conversation, but he  
was surprised as William exited.

"How is Ms. Hitt? I saw what happened." Randy seemed a bit distracted.

"She fainted; John said she might have just a virus or something." William  
returned to the sanctuary and hoped that not many saw what happened.

Those inside the office began to understand. "Dad said in a letter that an  
investigator found you." Travis took a chair and placed it in front of her so  
he could talk with her and John could again sit closer to her.

"It took years for me to know that my real father was out there-" For some reason, Melissa thought in Erica's actions she was seeing Ambrose and that comforted her.

"Erica," Melissa needed to know, "Will you be alright during the  
funeral-giving the eulogy?" Erica nodded, because she couldn't find her voice anymore  
because she was so surprised to have been found her family.

They all exited the room together, John and Chris both standing closer to  
Erica and the twins, William and Travis, were standing closer to their mother.  
Erica could not believe that she was never alone, and he never stopped trying to  
find her.

She finally knew the truth-but it would be known to no one else until Erica  
decided…she was not ready for questioning by anyone just yet.


	3. GoodBye My Friend, My Father:The Funeral

_I want to thank 2 reviewers for pointing out errors on my part. Since I am not from LA but a small WV town I am taking creative liberties and now is when you will see the thoughts piece together. _

_Please enjoy and rate so I can learn. This is the first fiction story in say 3 years._

Chapter 3 Funeral

Johnny and Erica woke to the sound of rain outside. "Morning Hosejockey"  
Erica remembered the night before and how she didn't want to be alone and John stayed the night with her. "What are you thinking about?"

She asked as she noticed the far-away look in his eyes.  
John finally spoke. "I'm thinkin' of  
Lt. Schwamm and to be honest, now I understand so much about him-why he treated all of the women at Central as his daughters…he never lost hope of finding you." Johnny held Erica as the tears fell anew, matching the cadence of the falling rain.

Across town another couple was remembering their friend. Jon spoke to Jess with not sadness, but a strong affection toward the friend they just lost and were preparing to say a final farewell to.

"During the whole sniper mess, he really believed in me, and he  
never let Bates have his way. Then the day he caught Erica and I arguing.  
Whoo! He came down on both of us. It was amazing though, he managed to silence  
her with one look. He seemed to know her very heart."

She sat on the bed watching him place the last medal on his uniform. "Wow, you  
never told me what happened in his office that day." Jess said.

_  
Ambrose had heard enough. He could not believe the ruckus that those two had  
made. He called Jon Baker and Erica Hitt into his office. He needed to put  
an end to this mess NOW.

He waited until both entered then closed the office door, sat down and began talking with them.

"Jon, you and Erica, am I correct to assume that you two were arguing? I heard part it and  
the two of you need to work this out. Erica, you need to understand that words  
said in anger cannot be taken back. They still hurt; sometimes we are not given  
the chance or opportunity to make it up to the person. Jon, please remember  
that what Erica had done, she did it because she cares for you all so much."

As each began to protest, Ambrose silenced them with just a look. He  
explained that any more nonsense would be greeted with much more severe action  
and that they needed to find a way to work it out. After Erica was called into  
Joe's office to receive the extended leave she needed to heal, Ambrose continued  
to talk to Jon, to make sure he was ok, and able to proceed. Ambrose also  
explained to Jon just how deeply Erica cares for her family at Central.

" But Ambrose, Erica has a really strange way of showing it-"  
He was quickly countered, "Jon, remember the things that have happened..."

Jon continued after Jess adjusted his collar for him. He had to know if  
something had been bothering Erica since Lt. Schwamm's death, because she had  
seemed so different, so withdrawn...

"Jess, Has Erica been quiet, not wanting to be around anyone?" Jon knew the signs of someone trying to hide their feelings, and with the funeral being hours away, the concern was showing for everyone and Jess was worried as well.

"Erica has been..." Jess tried to find the words, " acting as if someone  
took her best friends. And when Erica found out  
about Ambrose, I heard that she slapped Randy Abrams after he told her. Jon, there is and has got to be more to Erica's grief then we know."

That afternoon, the men of 51 were readying for the services in an area set up  
for all to meet. Hank was grateful that Chief McConnikee was true to his word:  
Station 51 was there and would pay respects to the fallen officer.  
"Hey Cap, where's Gage?" Chet was not thinking clearly himself after his own  
family called to see if he was alright and then expressing their concern for not  
only him, but the men he worked with.

"He and Erica are sitting with the family at Melissa's request." Hank was hoping that the rains would hold off again, until at least, after the graveside service.

Officers,from across the nation were standing together  
in respect. Seconds later, five men walked up to the men of 51 and the CHP and asked about Johnny.

"We're looking for John Gage." The first man that approached them was wearing a WV State Police uniform. The others, with the exception of two were also wearing West Virginia State Police uniforms and seemed concerned about finding him.

"I haven't yet...sorry Sergeant..."

"Rob Andrews. This is Mike Dixon, Deke Anderson, Erica's brother  
Jason and her uncle Jack Hockensmith." They shook hands and talked for a  
bit.

"I'm Hank Stanley. This is Mike Stoker, Marco Lopez, Chet Kelly and John's partner, Roy  
DeSoto." Then HAnk finished the introductions. "Joe Getraer, Barry Barixca, Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello, Josie Valentine and Randy Abrahms." All shook hands and began to talk. Hank noticed the black ribbon over  
their badges too.

"Roy told us that Erica was going to need her family today, so we got the next flight here." As Jason spoke, he made reference to Roy.

"Jason, Rob, have you seen her yet? John told me this has her really shaken."  
Roy thought they needed to know about how she was acting.

"Not yet, but if this is like with Johnny Wolfe, I don't think she's going to  
handle this really well, so you may need to watch her closely for the next few  
days at least." Rob was about to explain as honor guards were called to  
formation. Mike and the others took their places with the officers.

The Church was one of those old buildings, made of stone, its weathered facade  
seemed warm and welcoming to the grief stricken mourners. The mourner's entered the sanctuary and moved into long dark wood pews, the stained glass windows casting a soft  
glow above them. There was a smell of incense and flowers in the air, and a  
hush fell over the room. Marine Corps and CHP honor guard flanked the casket  
during the service as the minister and others silently paid respects. The  
picture that was chosen to sit on the altar was taken the week before he was killed by a friend of  
theirs when Chris was promoted and was of him smiling, not a department personnel  
photo.

"Today, we come to not say farewell, but celebrate the life of Ambrose  
Christopher Schwamm, Sr. California Highway Patrol Officer, US Marine, friend,  
mentor, cherished father of Travis Michael, William Jaymison, Ambrose Christopher Jr. and  
Skylark Firewalker, grandfather to Ambrose Christopher III, and beloved husband  
of 25 years to Melissa." The choir sang one of his favorite songs then was  
seated.

The chaplain continued. "I wish for Erica Hitt to step forward and say a few  
words about Ambrose." Erica stood up and walked to the podium. Rob, Johnny and  
Jason knew this wasn't going to be easy for her, but her strength would win  
over.

"I...I just feel that all of us have been blessed to have such a great father,  
friend, mentor, commanding officer and husband." John saw her becoming nervous,  
so he sent a silent prayer, asking for inner strength for Erica. Randy Abrams  
stood in the escort detail and was holding true to his word.

Erica lowered her head for a few minutes. "The day Ambrose gave me my job at Central, I saw how everyone was family and that he gave everyone the same degree of respect and was their equal." She continued, her voice trying to hold back unshed tears and grief. "The one thing I remember most is how there was always time to talk with officers and staff when something was bothering us or something wonderful was happening in our lives." Erica told the story of how she told Ambrose about her engagement and asked for time off for her  
wedding...

"Morning Ambrose; my, my-what a beautiful day it is." He laughed at her and  
was trying to figure out why she was smiling so brightly.

"It sure is, and what has you dancing on clouds young lady? A horseback riding date with  
John?" He was in a good mood as well.

"Better than that-how do you ask for a week off to go on your honeymoon...I'm  
getting married in July if everything goes OK." Her smile grew bigger as Erica looked  
at him.

"You mean- congratulations! Is it ok to kiss the bride to be?" He came from  
behind his desk and embraced her. "May I see the ring?" Erica held out her  
hand and he saw the tiniest gold band with diamond chips in the center.  
As Erica talked, others remembered how Ambrose touched their lives and cared  
for them as well:

Bear remembered the day that an elephant sat on his cruiser and how Ambrose  
laughed for hours with him and found a way to get him back on the highway.

Jon remembered the day he was acting Sergeant, and the sniper attacks began-how  
Ambrose talked with and believed in him.

"But the greatest memory for me is just having the privilege to work with  
Ambrose and show him parts of my life when he and Melissa attended a Native  
American Festival with my fiancé John and I and other officers from Central.  
That memory, and all of the times we shared together will carry me through the  
dark hours, when I will miss his friendship and advice the most; through the  
joyous times that will come for me and any officer, friends", Randy Abrams  
stood with the other officers and decided to make Ambrose proud of him by  
becoming the best he could be by throwing away all the childish behaviors and  
living by the example Ambrose gave him, taking Ambrose's lessons to heart.

"If anyone was to ask me what I learned from Ambrose Schwamm, I would say  
that I didn't learn enough from his example. The days that will be the  
toughest are those that lay ahead of us when we miss his laugh and jokes, the  
best will be those that come and when we gather to remember and celebrate life  
and move forward-as he wanted us to."

Then it was Chris' turn to remember in his eulogy-his brothers were at his  
side:

"My brothers and I have been fortunate enough to share a lot of great times  
with mom and dad. You see, our dad was a man that was, not only a great father,  
officer and grandfather, but he was one that instilled confidence in everyone he  
was with. Anyone at Central could come to him with questions, ask advice if  
they had a problem, and he was a great friend. Here is one thing he did, that,  
to me was incredible-when William graduated Annapolis and was stationed at El  
Toro, we all got together and helped him settle in to his home. All of us gave  
him a sort of -good luck charm- to help him set housekeeping. The funniest  
thing dad did was sending William a fake speeding ticket because on base, he was  
known for flying fighter jets and having a lead foot when driving..." William  
started laughing as he remembered:

"Come on Dad, what is this supposed to be?" He was in a Marine Corps tee  
shirt and jeans, as was his dad.

"LT. Schwamm, just open it and see." Both Ambrose and Chris stifled a laugh  
as he opened the package that revealed a plaque holding a foot shaped piece of  
silver and a speeding ticket signed by his dad.

"Your idea dad, or was it Chris,-the new CHiP off the block?" William and the  
others began to laugh.

William added, "Yeah Chris and I had a great time that day, but the best day  
was when Travis was ordained and all of us were there to see that happen."

"In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost, Amen. Go forth and spread the  
word of our Lord and Savior." Travis was finally ordained. Melissa was so  
proud and Ambrose was in a dark suit and smiling.

"I can't believe it- my youngest is a minister, and not a cop." First, the men shook  
hands and then embraced. Ambrose whispered to Travis how proud I am of you.

"Thanks Dad. Mom is right; we have tasks that are the same, but in different  
ways. You and Chris help people on the roads, William protects the nation, and  
I help save souls." The smile Travis had been almost identical to his fathers.

Travis continued. "Our dad is one that always took time out to be with family,  
and friends. I remember Chris' wedding to Clarissa, because that was the day  
that both Dad and Chris tried to see who could get the other laughing; not many  
knew that our dad was an A class prankster..."

Travis told everyone about how Ambrose and Chris got everyone to laugh at the  
reception:  
"Dad, what are you doing?"  
"Well Chris, you and Clarissa are starting out on a new life, and I just want  
to give you something." He knew dad was up to something. During the  
reception, Ambrose had it planned to have a picture of the newlyweds taken that  
would be part joke toward Chris and part memento of him beginning with the CHP.

"Let's raise our glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose Christopher Schwamm, Jr."  
Everyone raised their glasses.  
"To my son and daughter in law-may you always share and enjoy an everlasting  
love, one that is forever true." That was when Ambrose Sr. handcuffed them  
together and said both were arrested and sentenced to a lifetime of love and  
laughter. That was when the photographer took the picture. Chris added that "It  
was only 10 months later, when Trey came into our lives and he became a  
grandfather; never did we see him smile as much."

All three were trying not to cry, but tears fell unchecked as they remembered  
their dad. Chris then ended. "That was what made our Dad-our Dad and best  
friend. Everyone who knew him saw how he gave his heart and soul to anything he  
ever did. Erica was right when she said the memories of all the good times will  
make our loss easier; all of the officers he worked with will feel a loss, and  
all of us will remember the joy he shared with us." Chris, Travis and William  
returned to their seats and. All sat in the pews, silent  
tears falling as they listened to the sermon and more memories. Then as quietly as the mists of fallen rain, the service ended.

Johnny and Melissa noticed how still Erica had become. As the officers left  
the sanctuary, they formed a line on both sides of the walkway, flags from all  
states attending lined the front and as the casket carrying Ambrose went by.  
Erica stood with Travis, William, Melissa, Chris, John and the others, holding  
back her own tears. That day, she knew what needed to and had to be done for  
her soul and for Ambrose and Willow Winds Firewalker to rest in peace.

At the graveside, all stood together to pay final respects. The  
Marines provided the gun salute, each shot rang through the air and caused Melissa to flinch slightly, but Erica stood there lost in her own thoughts about the man who was there by her side when few were. Harold Bates called the CHP honor guard to attention as Jon presented the flag to Melissa.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, and the Governor of California, please accept this flag in honor of the service of Ambrose Christopher Schwamm, Sr."

Later everyone gathered at the wake, but one snuck away...

"Rob, have you seen Erica?" Johnny hadn't seen her for about 30 minutes, and he was worried because she hadn't been able to keep her emotions under control.

"Sorry Johnny' I haven't seen her, but I'll go to the kitchen and check to see if she's helping." Soon as Rob said that, Jax, Jason, Rob, Deke, Chris, Artie, Bear, Roy and several others heard the concern in Johnny's voice and all knew that the storm outside was beginning to worsen, and that Erica was still recovering added to everyone's concern. Soon as Rob returned, Chris took everyone to another room away from everyone and it was decided that they would search for her and meet when she was found.

"Mike, you, Marco and Bear take this area; Roy, you and Deke go here; Ponch, I need you, Jason, and Jax to stay here just in case something happens or Erica returns. Johnny, I think I need to go with you and Rob to here; She was not anywhere inside the church…" Chris was right, Erica was able to sneak away to the cemetery; Erica knelt down beside the grave and she began to cry, letting all the hurt and emotion come from her heart:

"I just found...I found out you ARE my dad...I never got to say how much I  
loved you." They  
stood there and became afraid to invade her time alone. The rain began to fall heavily once again and then it was decided, they needed to intervene.

"Angel girl..." Rob tried to get her to look at him as he knelt beside her.  
After having no luck, Johnny tried.

"Skylark?" That was the first time Rob heard anyone call her that. Neither could get her to look  
at or acknowledge them. They were both protected from the rain, but she was  
soaken wet and shivering, her skirt and hair plastered against her body because of the rain.  
"Erica, sweetheart...let's get you out of this rain. You can't afford to get  
sick..." Again Rob couldn't get her to respond to him.

"I...I can't leave Dad..."Her voice sounded shaky and weak. John tried again to get her  
to listen.

"Skylark, Erica...you're recovering from a shock that I even don't know  
if I could ever cope with." Then John knelt beside her. "Let's go back;  
everyone is worried about you; Jason and Jax are with Ponch, Roy and Bear searching  
for you-we began searching for you 2 hours ago; have you been here all this time?" Erica nodded.  
"Well, glad I brought this then. Let's cover you up." Rob wrapped her in the  
blanket, and then in one movement, not worried about his uniform getting muddied, picked her up off the ground where she had sat beside the grave.

"How is she John?" Chris started the car soon as the doors closed.

"Not good, but we got to her and I think she's falling asleep..." Johnny checked her over as they drove. Chris got on the radio.

"S-5 to any unit in vicinity of St. Bartholomew, contact all involved in search for missing female-subject found and we are enroute to set location."

"LA-7 Samuel, I am at location, 10-4." Thomas took the call and everyone was glad to hear the news, and later would all meet at the ranch to see for themselves that Erica was going to be alright.

"Too much for her…she finds him, only to lose him. The snipers have to pay for this." Chris spoke as a brother, not an officer of the law.

Johnny looked at her face. "They are going to pay for what they did to everyone, I promise." Erica was oblivious to everything, due to the fact she had fallen to sleep in John's protective embrace, worn out from the day's events.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On her first day back since the funeral, she entered Capt. Rogers' office, and was glad to not have seen LT. Bates close to that area. Erica held tightly to the files in her hand as she knocked on the frame of the open door.  
"Sir, could I have a minute?" Erica's face was beginning to show the strain of the events of the past few days.  
The Captain looked up and smiled. "Sure-come in; tell me what can I do for you Ms. Hitt?" The officer stopped what he was doing to give Erica his full attention.  
Erica had the letter in a file folder and her resignation in the second file; her heart just couldn't handle being in Central, knowing that for almost 1 year of her life, she was within finger tip reach of her father and now he was gone.  
"Sir, I need you to sign these for personnel…" The first file stunned him into silence:

In re: Erica Diane Hitt  
Subject: Resignation from California Highway Patrol

To: Joseph Getraer, Sergeant  
Harold Bates, LT. /Watch Commander  
Jessica Riley, Systems Administrator

With a heavy heart, I request immediate resignation from the position of  
Civilian Support Staff, California Highway Patrol. I wish to thank you for  
allowing me the privilege to serve under your command and will take the lessons  
learnt into my future practice of law.

Attached is the copy of my request for terminal leave of absence, being  
processed by personnel. I will remain in the service of the Highway Patrol until  
paperwork can be completed then making my resignation official.

Respectfully submitted  
Erica D. Hitt  
Erica D. Hitt

"Ms. Hitt, are you serious?" Capt. Rogers looked at her.  
Erica looked at the ground then at the captain. "Yes sir. I just can't handle it all…" Then she sneezed and apologized.

"Sir, I think this will explain everything." She removed a second envelop  
from another file folder and he saw the address on it as being an investigation  
agency from LA that is owned by a retired NYPD officer. Soon as he read it, he  
understood, and didn't question the young woman standing in his office.  
"Let me make a couple calls…don't worry-neither are to Bates; it's to  
Commissioner Rosner and the investigator to verify so I can help you in this  
time; besides, I cannot and will not accept this resignation because you are  
not in your 'right mind' because of what you just showed me. "In seconds, a  
Bereavement Leave was established so Erica could find ways to cope with all that  
occurred, and then Capt. Rogers promised her that no one would know what was  
happening, until Erica herself said it was alright.

"Can you finish your shift?" Erica sneezed again into a  
tissue.  
"Yes sir. I hate doing this, but I can't seem to keep it together, and don't  
want to affect the working of Central as I have before by being a nervous  
wreck." Capt. Rogers nodded and thanked Erica for being so honest.

Erica then left to finish packing Ambrose's office, not knowing that Capt.  
Rogers had talked to Joe about her intention to resign; Joe was grateful to hear  
that instead of resignation, Erica had been granted leave.

Upon hearing this, he went to search for anyone who knew what was happening at  
Central and who could tell him why Erica thought she had to resign. The one  
person he hoped to find was in the report room.

"Josie, I need your help." He stood in the doorway, hand resting on the  
buckle of his gun belt.

"Sure Sarge." Both left the room and walked into his office so they could  
talk.  
Joe ushered her to a chair and closed the door. "Josie, I… I was hoping you  
could tell me what you know about Erica, and if she has said anything to you  
about "changing things?"

"Well, she's been acting depressed, and it looks as if she is losing weight and  
I think she's fighting a bad cold because I heard her sneezing and she's been  
taking cold meds since Ambrose's funeral."

"Has she said anything about resignation or quitting school; anything that is  
out of character for Erica?" Joe had seen how depression could make the most  
level headed person remove themselves from the world.

"Not that I can remember." Josie was worried, but knew that Erica was  
able to bounce back…but now she wasn't sure.  
Joe then made his move, and put an idea of his into action. "Where do you  
think she is now?"

Josie remembered what Erica told her needed to be accomplished, and told Joe.  
"Packing up Ambrose's office for the new Lieutenant, then she's going to finish  
files before we go to lunch."  
"You go out and try to get her to talk with you." Josie rose from her seat  
and left the office to see if Erica was where she said she'd be.

She was in the office and had finished taping the box and marked it for  
Chris to take with him later. Before entering, Sindy and Bonnie stopped Josie  
in the hallway.  
"Man are we glad it's you…Erica's been packing Ambrose's office, and we better  
warn you that she's been crying, and we know what happened the day Randy caught  
her in a bad mood…" That clinched it; Josie was going to get Erica Hitt to open  
up to her.

Josie stood in the doorway with a small smile on her face. "Let's cut out  
for awhile."

"Sure, not much left here to do, for me anyway." Erica walked out with Josie,  
leaving the boxes and memories in the office for a few minutes, knowing she'd  
have to finish the task that remained when she returned. But Joe decided that  
Ponch, Jon and Grossie would finish that for her.

"Josie, I just can't…" Erica's voice began to sound raspy.

"Girl, you sound rough. What are you taking for it?"  
Erica sneezed into a tissue and Josie heard her voice cracking. "I'm using  
Thera Flu and hot tea with lemon to ease my throat." Josie was glad to know  
Erica was doing something to care for herself. But Erica didn't tell her about  
the purification ritual.  
"It's hard. Not only in the past weeks have I assaulted an  
officer, cursed out friends, been silent to the point that everyone is  
questioning my sanity, but it's just becoming so damn hard walking into Central  
and knowing that I have doubts that I can do anything and knowing that my father  
died before he knew I was alive..."

"Joe told us to go out for lunch, I'm buying." As they drove away Josie  
decided that this was the time. "Talk, and please tell me…are you alright?"

"Josie, I just can't understand why did the snipers target Ambrose, Jon,Ponch and all of Central?" There it was, the million dollar question. "Right now we could have been..."  
"Erica, we all loved LT. Schwamm; he was a wonderful CO and a father figure  
for the whole shift. You never knew he was your father, right? Yet there was a  
very special relationship between you two anyway. You know he would never want  
to see you suffer like this; don't mourn his passing, celebrate his life-he  
would want it that way."  
Erica's voice was cracking so bad that Josie began to feel bad for her.  
"That's not easy- he was the one who hired me, and with Ponch taught me CHP  
police procedure, Ambrose didn't have to, but he stayed with me when my first friend in LA was found murdered, and also was the first to give me a chance when few would." At  
the end, Josie knew what she needed.

"Heck, how about junk food? I know a place that has dreamcicle ice cream  
that is too good not to have. Besides, it might help your sore throat." Josie  
made a second call to Joe,  
"LA7 Mary 25 to S4…Code 7 location is Dukes on Raleigh." Josie released the  
mike and received acknowledgement from Joe. "Come on, let's go Erica." Josie  
hoped the plan would work and Erica would thank her later.

As they drove, Josie looked over and thought calling Johnny might be a good  
idea so he'd have a heads up about Erica; but decided against it. Soon they  
were there and entered to see Bear and Fritz already there for 7 as well.

"Hi ladies, would you like to join us for lunch; besides it looks like you  
need some company?" Both Fritz and Bear realized the necessity to  
lighten the girl's heavy moods, and were going to at least make them smile.

"Thought Erica could eat some ice cream to get her throat to stop hurting, and  
I needed a good burger and fries." There was a smile from both of them…a faint  
smile, but one none the less.

"OK, but I may be a little quiet." Soon as they heard Erica's voice, both men  
became concerned as well.

"Just rest your throat Erica." Soon everyone was talking and eating, but  
Erica was made to write what she wanted to say. To keep everyone from  
wondering, she ordered vanilla ice cream and ate slowly.

"I heard that Bates is taking the Captain's exam next time-that means when he  
passes, we get a new LT. Hope he's as good as Ambrose was-" Bear thought he saw Erica smiling. *OK, now to get her laughing again.*

"Me too; besides, Erica I am glad you taught me that trick, it's going to  
help when I go for promotion boards. Didn't know rhymes could be so fun. The  
subsections of a PC code set to something I can easily relate to…sheer genius." Bear was glad  
to see it again-a very small smile. * We can tell Joe we got her to smile, but  
her throat is so sore…maybe we should tell him about that too.*

Lunch was easy going and just what Josie thought she needed, but Erica just  
didn't seem to be herself.

As they were returning to Central, Erica told Josie that the captain  
authorized leave for her to get recovered from the shocks of the past few weeks.

"Just rest your throat, and do you need anyone to watch Libby and Jussie?"

"Yeah, could you?" Say NO Josie…please say no…  
"Sure I can; when do you want me to come pick them up?" Josie was more than  
happy to watch them for her-truth be known-it was becoming fact that Josie was  
thinking about getting a cat herself, and Max liked them also.

"Tonight; I was thinking about using this time to go see my aunt on the  
Rez…but bad as I feel now, I may just sleep it all away." Erica sneezed more  
and was starting to truly feel tired.

"How about I just come by later with dinner, pick up the cats and then you can have time to rest."

After returning to Central, Erica began feeling worse-more tired, achy; throat at this time was physically swelling. Joe, who was standing at the door with Artie Grossman, noticed how Erica was acting.

"I want you to take Erica home." Erica looked at Joe.

"Joe, I'm…" Then her voice cracked and confirmed Joe's suspicion-Erica got the flu.

"What you and Joie are going to do is get you home so you can sleep this bug off." He then spoke like Ambrose did when worried about one of his friends. "Young lady, no argument-I know you are sick and I don't need all of Central with the flu."

Erica nodded.

Soon as they got to Erica's home, Josie decided to call Johnny and let him know how ill Erica was becoming…and to come by the house when off duty. Little did Josie know that Bear, Ponch, Sindy, Bonnie,Chris and Joe sat down and talked about Erica being ill with a flu bug.

"Erica, we're home."

"Sorry about…" Erica felt foolish about not only becoming ill at work, but falling asleep in the cruiser, what a laugh everyone would have later in time.  
"No problem. See you later tonight." Erica got out and walked slowly to her door. Josie watched her and decided to call Johnny soon as she got back to Central. A few minutes later the radio came to life:  
"LA 7 Mary 25 to S4 or S5,ETA to Central 15 minutes."  
"S5 to LA 7 Mary 25, landline me soon as possible. S5 Clear."  
"10-4 S5." Josie pulled over to the nearest gas station and called Central.  
"Chris, it's Josie...watched her go in the house...she sounds rough...so Sgt. Getraer saw it too...see ya at Central in about 15 minutes." The rest of the way to Central, no calls, just the sound of the tires,the radio and thinking about the talk she, Joe and Chris would have before the call to John Gage.  
At home, Erica made sure the cats had food and water but the smell of the cat food made her stomach lurch and she ran to the bathroom, again throwing up. " THREE DAYS of this...God, if this is funny, then why am I not laughing", Erica was not talking to anyone but Libby came up to her and was purring. "I know, but Johnny is studying and you are going to Josie's for a few days so I know you and Jussie are cared for..."Erica looked into the mirror and saw what 3 days of no food was doing to her and then took off her dress,wincing as she touched the bruised ribs on her right side, she couldn't help but remember the cat's ball of yarn that re-injured her ribs as she put on one of Johnny's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants with CO 2 going down the pantleg. She got a blanket off her bed and layed on the couch falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Upon returning to Central, Josie went to Chris' office to tell him what was happening.  
"Got a few minutes Sarge?"

Chris and Joe both looked up but Chris answered, "Sure do, come on in and close the door please, noone needs to be privy to what we are talking about-unless they are John Gage or us." Josie did just that and smiled.  
"Tell me, how is Erica doing?" Joe was truly concerned.

"This bug has her bad-she was having trouble talking and looks like she is feeling miserable. I was thinking about calling Johnny and getting him to talk her into going to the doctor, but since Ambrose got killed, and she had her ribs bruised again, Erica has NOT been a fan of hospitals."

"Tell me about it-Erica hates them with a passion and will fight it herself if she can, but this time, we may have to make it an order to have a doctor's statement to come back to work."

"Chris, I found out she turned in a resignation that Capt. Rogers refused to accept, so she was given 2 weeks leave." Joe found out about the resignation and was talking to Chris about it before Josie's arrival and now that Chris was 'in the loop', he and Joe were able to put a plan in motion.

"What are your plans tonight Josie?"

"Go over to Erica's with dinner for us and pick up the cats for a few days, why do ya ask?"

"No reason, just hoping you are calling John, cause she may need a 'push' if you are getting my meaning?"

"That we do Joe...that we do." Chris and Josie jokingly winked at each other.

"Thanks Josie for making sure she got home safely."

"No problem, Chris and Joe, glad I could help; I got an idea and it hinges on if you had your flu shots."

"Can I use your phone?" Joe placed it infront of Josie.

Dialing the number as if from memory, she reached her objective. "Hello Roy, it's Josie, sorry to interrupt, but could I talk to Johnny please?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sure-hold on a second." Roy and Johnny looked at each other and he held the phone out to Johnny as Roy said that "it's Josie."Johnny marked the page in the manual and went over to the phone.

"How's everything going?" Josie explained to Johnny about Erica's sore throat, being tired and falling asleep in the cruiser.

"That doesn't sound like her." He told Josie to hold on a second as he and Roy talked about what was happening. "What is the plan for tonight Josie-is she at her house or mine?"

"Her's Johnny...ummm...I was thinking about bringing over some soup and crackers for her since her throat is raw, but not so sure about that, so how about some broth and something for us, say Chinese?" He agreed.

"Can you tell Chris to come over with you Josie, cause she can be stubborn and maybe having him there will help some."

"See you at say 5pm?"

"Sure and maybe I can bring 'Doctor DeSoto' as backup." Roy looked at Johnny and coughed to hide a laugh."The call ended with Josie and Johnny finalizing plans for the night with Roy and Chris.

"Looks like JoAnne is going to kill me for not..."

"Roy DeSoto, now why would I kill you?" She embraced her husband and then gave Johnny a peck on the cheek.

"JoAnne, I might need to borrow Roy for a couple hours for 'practical training'cause.."

"Johnny, what's wrong with her?"

"Seems my beautiful fiance has the flu and maybe trying to care for herself and making it worse."

"You mean to say Erica was out in that rainstorm for 2 hours before you found her and her ribs are still bruised from that fall-she can and will stay here so she's not alone."

"Thanks JoAnne, but I have a feeling she is going to be needing more care than anyone can give her."

Meanwhile at Erica's home the phone rang and the answering machine came on:

"Sky, it's your brother Travis, I got something that you may want to have so call me soon as you get home."

As Erica slept her dreams became hazy...

"A da do da E do a" (father stay)."

Johnny,Roy,Chris and Josie arrived as Erica slept. Johnny opened the door for everyone to enter and was rushed by 2 cats.

"Alright Libby and Jussie-hold on a minute and I'll get you some more food." Josie went to feed the cats so Johnny could check on Erica.

Chris and Roy saw the plaques, trophies, memorabilia and a picture caught Roy's eye-Erica was sitting in a convertible wearing an flowing gown and tiara. "Chris, look at this...seems Erica was a beauty queen." Chris saw the picture and laughed, "yeah and it seemed like the guys were teasing her a little bit."

Johnny looked in and saw her sleeping. He sat on the bed next to her and suddenly felt heat radiating from her body. "O si yo a ni do we hi(hello angel)."

"O si yo." Her voice was small and Johnny went into full paramedic mode.

"Back in a second." Johnny walked out into the living room. "Roy, she's burning up and can barely speak."

Roy began asking questions as Johnny and Chris walked into the kitchen. "Josie, how was she at lunchtime and did she eat anything at all?"

"Vanilla ice cream and water and she was sneezing...seemed to favor her ribs when she sneezed that and was tearing up."Johnny nor Roy were surprised to hear this.

"Johnny, let me call Rampart and see if Dr. Early or Carol can help us I think we have a case of pneumonia." Roy went to the phone and called Rampart as Johnny went with Chris to get her temperature and vitals.

"Rampart Emergency, Nurse McCall."

"Hi Dix, I need some help..."

Johnny and Chris were checking on Erica. "Temp is 101.8 auxillary, pulse is...125, respiration is "

"A di nv s di" Erica swatted Johnny's hand away.

"No way, no how Sky. I ain't that easy and neither is Chris."

Johnny raised her head soon as he saw her breathing. "Tell Roy her vitals are 102.8 aux., pulse is 125, respiration is shallow, tenderness in right rib cage, especially near ribs 9 to 12."

Roy relayed the info from Chris.

"Sure thing Dix, but she is refusing treatment so we have to wait..."

"Just get her here Roy, it sounds like pneumonia, and with her having those bruised ribs thanks to a certain pair of kittens, she may need a few days here to recover."

"Sure thing Dix, will get her there." Roy hung up the phone.

Joe was standing right next to Dix. "What's up with Roy and Johnny?"

"Erica may have pneumonia and is refusing to come in to get checked. Roy gave me the numbers and it seems like it's the case." Joe looked at the numbers Dix had written. "And she is being very stubborn if you catch my meaning."

"I do, that last time she was here, Erica didn't like me when I taped her ribs and made her stay off work for a few days and away from both Central and 51's." Dix began laughing and Joe decided to leave a standing order for her. "Dix, if John succeeds in getting Erica here, I want a CBC, CT of her chest, and arterial blood gases done."

"If John doesn't succeed, I know a certain CHP motor cop who will and Chris Schwamm is there with Johnny right now."

"Good news, hold on a second, did you say Schwamm as in Ambrose Schwamm?"

"His son Joe. She, Johnny and Chris have struck up a friendship since the funeral."

"If he's like his dad, I can understand why."

At Erica's home things were going better, but she was still refusing to go see a doctor.

"Leave me alone Chris..."

"No way sister dear, either you go or I take you...decide."

"NO WAY!" Erica screamed, but it sounded more like a whimper and Chris decided for her and in one swoop, picked her up in his arms blanket and all.

"Shall we Johnny?" He looked down and what they didn't want happened, she passed out in Chris' arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Errors in medical terminology and translation are mine. I will be placing the translation in parenthesis next to the word, ie. a da nv s di (leave).

Chapter 6

Josie tossed her keys to Chris. "Take my jeep, I'll stay here so you can call when you know something."

"Thanks Josie. What if we don't get back til tomorrow, aren't you on duty?"

"Off tomorrow and don't worry-now go."

Roy opened the door for Chris. Erica stirred a bit but stayed asleep in Johnny's arms. '' Wonder what is going on in her mind Roy...she told me to leave and Chris understood it."

"She sometimes speaks Cherokee when away from 'Hi lv s gi sv ga ta' (Apples) Bates."

Johnny laughed about Chris' very poor Cherokee language skills. "Not bad at all."

"No, let's get her to Rampart." Roy and Johnny got in the back seat and he gave Johnny Erica then Chris took the wheel just in case they got pulled over cause he was not going to go slow and was still in uniform.

It took them about 15 minutes to make it to Rampart General from Erica's home and soon as they walked in Dix was walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me, nurse, I need help." Dix knew soon as she saw Johnny carrying Erica.

"Treatment room 4 guys, Sharon page Dr. Early. SGT is she in custody?"

"No ma am, she works with me on the MAIT team as an Admin clerk." Dix only let Johnny in with her and Roy stayed with Chris.

"I need to make a call to Central to alert Joe to the possibility we may have a flu virus at Central." Chris laughed as he went to find a phone.

"Sgt. you can use the ER phone, just dial 9 then the number you need." Sharon said.

_CHP Central, Officer Abrahms speaking how can I help you?"_

**_It's SGT Schwamm, I need S4 to 10-21 me at 555-2982 Rampart ER. Erica Hitt was just admitted for severe flu symptoms."_**

_"How is she Sarge?"_

_"**Not sure but call Joe and have him 10-21 me at this number and tell him urgent. Thanks Randy." ** Chris hung up soon as Dr. Early approached the desk._

"Carol let me know when CT is available, patient in room 4 is next to go."

"Yes Doctor." Chris was there listening.

"May I help you officer?"

"The patient in 4, do you have any details yet, I brought her in with Gage and DeSoto."

"Not yet. Is Erica in trouble?"

Chris smiled. "No Doctor, Erica became ill at work today and was sent home by our supervisor who I just called."

"Carol will help you with anything you need. Erica is one sick young lady and can you tell me what you noticed today?"

"She started losing her voice and when she sneezed, another officer noticed she would protect her ribs. I placed a call to our supervisor so I should have more information in a few minutes."

Then the phone rang and Carol answered. "Emergency...Sgt. the call is for you."

"Thank you ma am. Joe, they admitted her to the ER at Rampart General, they think it maybe the flu, but they are testing for pneumonia to be safe...could you come answer a few of the doctor's questions? [Sure give me 45 minutes to get there, I just got home from the office.] Thanks Joe and I should have more info soon as you get here and we may need to see who has and hasn't had their flu shots so we don't get a 'call out'. [See you then.]

Exactly 45 minutes later, Joe was at Rampart waiting with Chris for results of the chest CT. Johnny and Roy walked over to them.

Joe Getraer was still in uniform. "What have you heard guys?" Everyone looked up to see Joe Early and Dix walking towards them.

"Johnny, results just came back and you and Roy were right-pneumonia, so we are admitting her for a few days or so."

"Is it contagious? She's had contact with everyone in Central and the courthouse."

"No; but because of dehydration, shaking chills and her electrolytes being off, we are keeping her for a few days."

"I noticed that and thought she was cold and her skin was clammy."

"Good thing you got her here. Forgive me, I got to make sure she is settled into a room upstairs. You can see her in say 10 minutes and don't be too surprised if she is sound asleep cause we gave her something to help with the pain in her ribs and nausea."

"Thanks Doc."

"She'll be in Room 221 guys. Just try to keep it under 10 minutes, she's going to be groggy so try to keep it short and make sure she doesn't speak, she also has a vocal cord infection to compound matters."

"Thanks ."

"You're welcome SGT's. and Johnny I need you and Roy to get a flu shot before leaving tonight so why don't the four of you come get one now and then go see Erica." They left with Dix to get their flu shots.

No talking for 7 days, no kissing frogs or certain paramedics-don't give me those 'puppy dog eyes' Erica Hitt and you have 4 very worried men waiting to see you."

She nodded.

"Hi Erica. I heard you'll be here for a few days. Write what ya want to say Erica." Joe was wondering how she got so ill so fast so he was going to ask Johnny soon as they left.

DOC SAYS I HAVE PNEUMONIA AND AN INFECTION CLOSE TO MY VOICE BOX CALLED PHARYNGITIS SO I CAN'T TALK FOR A WEEK

JOE- JESS IS GOING TO BE SO STEAMED AT ME FOR GETTING SICK SENATOR FEINSTEIN IS COMING FRIDAY TO SEE IF THE E.L.M.O IS FULLY OPERATIONAL

"Don't worry about Jess...you need to get well."

CHRIS I HAVE TO WORRY JESS IS ALREADY TO'ED WITH ME CAUSE OF YELLING AT JON. Erica shook her head as if to shake of the cobwebs the meds were giving her.

"Go to bed Erica, let me handle Jess and Central, you handle getting well."

OK,YOU WIN JOE.

"Night. See ya tomorrow after I get off."

Roy stood back and saw what Johnny was going to do.

NIGHT GUYS AND SORRY I GOT SICK AGAIN

Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow between classes and the Paramedics meeting.

"Sv no yi A ni da we hi (night Angel)."

Erica waved at them as the foursome left.

* * *

It was close to midnight when they made it to Erica's home.

"Well what did they say?"

Johnny was tired but told Josie everything and she was relieved that Erica was getting treatment.

"I hope you aren't planning on driving back to your house this late at night?"

"Too late to go to the station and crash for a few hours and..."

"You know the house has 3 bedrooms..."

"I got a some spare clothing in the Land Rover and we got Roy and Chris home...OK, ya talked me into it. Lead the way Josie." She lead Johnny to Erica's room. He noticed how it was decorated. A brass bed with covers made of a shimmering blue material, a blue, gold and silver patchwork quilt covered the bed, pictures of horses and a pair of pink children ballet slippers hung on the wall along with a dream catcher over the bed. Johnny was most surprised about the picture on her night table-her, John and Ambrose taken at the CHP 11-99 Ball and the locket she wore was draped lovingly over one edge of the frame.

"Night Sky, hope you are resting easy."

* * *

Next morning was sunny and Josie was dressed in jeans and a tank top. Johnny woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee being cooked and remembered he hadn't ate since yesterday at dinner and was glad that he stayed the night in Erica's room.

"John, I got breakfast ready."

"Thanks Josie for staying and for making sure things were OK here til we got Sky help...she is one sick lady." Johnny told Josie that Doctor Early told Erica No talking, or kissing frogs, to which Josie couldn't help laughing.

"I'll go see her later today and bring Max here to stay a few days...if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, be a good idea and Chris is going to tell Melissa and Travis what room she is in and if anyone in Central wants to visit, it's room 221." John and Josie both finished breakfast and left for the days work that was ahead.

* * *

Both Roy and John arrived at 51 at the same time. Neither the squad or engine were in so Johnny called out, "Hey Roy, I'm going to call and see how Erica is doing."

"OK, and then I need a question answered about Erica and Chris Schwamm." Roy noticed a resemblance and it bothered him that Johnny wasn't worried about Chris being protective last night.

"Hi Irene, John Gage... last night Erica was admitted-and I was wondering...good...could you tell her I love her?...Thanks, see ya after class." Then he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Hank and Mike arrived to the smell of coffee that Johnny was beginning to make.

"When did you get here?" Hank was surprised to see both of his paramedics at the station early picking up a few things for class.

"About 30 minutes ago. Last night neither of us got any sleep and with classes all day today it's going to make for a long day for both Roy and I."

"What happened? Roy is Jo and the kids alright?"

"Ya Cap, everyone is fine."

"Roy and I had to take Erica into Rampart last night for pneumonia."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yea Mike, she can have visitors but can't talk for a week."

"Who can't talk for a week Gage?"

"Erica, she has pneumonia and an infection close to her voice box called pharyngitis. So Chet..."

"I made a promise when you got engaged and how bad is she?"

"Room 221 Rampart. She can't talk and she's frustrated that she got sick."

By the way Cap, who's replacing us today?"

"Two new guys Roy, Bellows and MacEntire. They should be here in about 10 minutes John."

"Thanks Cap. I promised Erica we would see her between classes and the Paramedics meeting today."

"If we get a chance we will go see her later today or tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Joe, can we talk for a minute?" Chris entered and closed the door.

"This has to be bad if you are closing the door. What can I do for you?"

"I am going to need a week off to settle a few affairs and spend some time with family Mom is still taking Dad's death pretty hard and Erica in the hospital has me wanting Ronda Harellsen to take Erica's place until she is healed and if she's coming back."

"Erica's resignation is not being granted. She has 2 weeks personal time and 1 week sick time before it will be revisited. And as for you taking personal, I agree with you-in the fact you came back too soon."

"How do we remedy this?"

"Easy, I'm here and traded places with you so- you get out of here...and tell Erica to get well after you arrange flu shots for here at Central."

Chris thanked Joe for helping him.

But briefing was something else.

"Settle down everybody. We only got 2 matters to take care of. Clark, Cahill you are on call for court today so check your inboxes for times. And I hope everyone has their flu shots..." Groans could be heard. "Lt. Bates, did you get your shot yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Erica Hitt is at Rampart General with viral pneumonia due to influenza, so we need to make sure your flu shots are up to date."

"What room and are visitors alright?" Ponch asked.

"Off duty only and room 221. Erica will not be able to talk due to a severe sore throat."

"Where do we go get the shots?" Grossie asked.

"According to SGT. Schwamm, he's arranging it for here, Friday, so be ready for it everyone."


	7. Chapter 7

The morning meeting was short,but one of the medics had seen Chris Schwamm talking with Dr. Brackett and overheard that Erica was admitted and that began the chain of events that was set in motion: Erica was not going to be facing anything alone.

"Hey Johnny, I overheard that the CHP is arranging flu shots for their officers-is that true?"

"Yeah, Erica works at Central CHP and that is how I found out about it."

Animal told Johnny that he hoped to be one of the paramedics at the clinic so he could give a certain Lt. a shot. Johnny and Roy both began laughing cause Animal had gotten a speeding ticket from Lt. Bates during the time he and Ambrose patrolled.

Dix walked up to the guys and told Johnny that it was gong to be a while between meetings if he wanted to see her.

"What's wrong with Erica Johnny, is she OK?"

"She is in room 221 and has pneumonia."

"Do you both need anything? Say company for Erica or someone to help take care of her house or anything?"

"Thanks Bob, I may take you up on the offer."

Johnny then walked away.

At the same time Chris was meeting with Morton to finalize arrangements. "Let me see if I have this right, 10 off duty paramedics will be there Friday morning and rotated out per shift with all officers and staff being immunized."

"You have had your shots correct?" Chris told him about the other night and how he, Roy and Johnny were immunized before seeing Erica.

"Good, now about Erica-you know she has added you and Johnny as her next of kin?" This had surprised him, while making him feel comforted to know she trusted him.

"When did she have the time..." Mike looked at him and just said that it was after a funeral.

"I'm glad she did it and that we have finalized arrangements." He shook Morton's hand and left.

At the same time, Joe Getraer decided to visit Erica who had finally fallen asleep after having a night filled with feverish hallucinations.

"She just fell asleep and well...right now visitors are going to be limited to just a few family and friends.

"It's pretty bad" When Irene lowered her eyes, Joe understood. "I am going to lunch and wondering if you might like a cup of coffee-my treat." They both walked to the break-room together.

Irene gave Joe a mug and sat with him. "Erica wrote that she thinks she has resigned from the CHP is that right?"

"Erica tried to, but Captain Rodgers granted her leave. Now I need to know-did any of this cause permanent damage? I mean, is she going to be able to return to the CHP?"

"That one is a question for Dr. Early, but I bet that Erica will be at work in a few weeks."

Irene was talking as a friend. "What is going on with her and Jon Baker? When Jess was hurt, she was there for them, and now- Jon and Jess are nowhere to be seen. Erica can really use all the support of her friends she can get; the scars are not only physical but emotional as well."

"Before Ambrose died, she, Jess and Jon had a major argument and now are not talking much unless it is business; what I wouldn't give for them to be talking as friends again." Joe was getting frustrated about the damage caused by the sniper's actions-damage to friendships, and the loss of life.

"If you are willing, maybe I can help." Irene wanted to see her friend happy again, and Joe wanted his division back to where it was before the sniper attacks began and claimed the life of his friend, and the hearts of so many others.

"OK, I'm game. Tell me what needs to be done in your opinion Irene?" She and Joe sat for about 30 minutes talking about an idea to get things right again.


End file.
